The invention relates to the assembly and everyday use of spades, shovels, rakes, forks and other hand tools designed for heavy hand field labor, suited for gardeners, landscapers, nurserymen, hardscapers, contractors, road builders, farmers and like workers. The typical tools that have been in use for many years have a handle made of either wood or fiberglass, attached to the tool head through the use of a metal fitting or tube. The juncture of the fitting to the tool head is never fully tested, as it relates to strength, since the handles routinely are the components which break first. When breakage occurs, there is a real possibility of serious injury to the user of the tool.
In recent years, the advent of all steel handles has replaced wood and fiberglass assemblies. However, it has been found that under hard usage, especially in industrial applications, the steel handles can bend or the attachment area of the tool head to handle fractures due to the annealing process which takes place during the welding of the handle or handle attachment to the tool head. To date, there has been no tool unit which addresses this problem and no method of tool assembly which creates a tool of superior strength at the handle to tool head connection.